The present disclosure relates in general to communication links for transmitting and receiving signals. In particular, wireless printed circuit board assemblies and methods of assembling wireless printed circuit board assemblies are described, where the printed circuit board assemblies have integral radio frequency waveguides for wirelessly propagating radio frequency waves, such as millimeter waves.
As technology progresses, the demand for higher bandwidth transmission of signals is ever increasing. Consequently, there is an ever growing need for improving the efficiency and economics of digital electronic components used in data centers, such as switches and processors, to make them easier and less expensive to produce while at the same time accommodating higher bandwidth requirements.